


2D x Noodle Smut Fics

by SporadicPeachDragon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicPeachDragon/pseuds/SporadicPeachDragon
Summary: This is a place where I will dump all of my 2Nu smuts I've written. There's not going to be a regular pattern of when I upload new stories, but I will keep adding them! It just depends on my schedule.**WARNING! Do not read if you don't agree with my pairing! I don't need people reading it who are just going to hate this story! Second, Noodle will be above 18 years old, so there is no theme of underage sex! Also, all images are not mine, and belong to their respectful owners!**





	1. All For You

"Russ?"

"Yes, sweet'ums?"

"All three of you have had sex?"

"Well, of course. It's different for me and the lot'o'em of them, but yes. Why?"

Noodle took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her head dropped low, looking down at her lap where her hands lay palms-up. "I haven't I've decided to follow in my culture from living in Osaka. I'm not stupid when it comes to it, but—" Her brain was catching up to what her mouth was saying. In her mind, she had to think of what to say, then translate it to english before speaking, so sometimes she had to take time to think things through.

"But what?" She felt his hand rest against her back and rub up and down like the fatherly-way he always was with her.

"But I am feeling like… くそ (Kuso)… I feel like I should just lose my hopes and traditions because I'll never achieve them."

"And what might that be? And I know what that means by now, you know." He spoke with a smirk. She elbowed his side and smiled for a brief moment. Her face became serious then, back to thinking.

"To save until marriage, to have a happy family, and grow up and old with someone. It's a dream for a lot of Japanese women I know. Hell, it's what  _I_ want, but…" She looked up at him from her lap finally, finding a comforting solace in his eyes as he watched and waited for her patiently. "... What if I  _never_ get that? That I'll never get that home-life and follow what my culture was? And don't get me wrong, I love being with you and Toochie, and even Murdoc sometimes— _sometimes_ , I emphasize. But what about the other half?"

Russel looked at her, searching her face for a long moment, before sighing heavily. "I was that way too. My hopes were high when I got married. I'd only ever had sex with one other girl before my once-wife. I saved for the life of me, and wanted only her, but then the…  _accident_ happened, and those dreams were crushed. Hadn't had me a sex or love interest since, and I don't think I ever will. And what I say to you is this—" He put one big finger in the center of her collar bones, making her look down at his lingering finger. "—Don't give up on that. Not quite yet. You're a young and beautiful, twenty-six year old woman who is in her prime and able to get anybody she wants. Don't let this slip through your fingers like water. Your chance will come, and you'll move on to become a fantastic mother and wife." He then paused and removed his finger from her chest, then to her forehead, where he prodded his finger there over and over again. "And don't 'ya forget I'm still gonna be your father! 'Ya hear? I'm always gonna have first judge on any man in your life!"

She laughed and grabbed his thick wrist with both of her small hands, prying his fingers away with a wide smile, making her already slanted eyes more closed. "Alright, alright! Arigatō, papa." She sighed and crawled over to his side of the couch, opening her arms out to him like she was ten years old again.

"Baby girl, I can't be doin' this forever. You're grown, not tiny now." He rolled his eyes, but still moved as swiftly to scoop her up into his bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his chest, smiling so subtly as she did so. He always smelled good to her. A more Earthy, woodsy scent came off of him, and it was something she quite liked. On the contrary, she smelled like sweet peaches, something any of the members could smell catch a whiff of even if sitting on the same couch as her. He held his left hand on the back of her head, the other keeping her engulfed in his big body. She let her eyes flutter close and let herself relax into him. Russel looked up when he heard their front door close so quietly. He glanced to the clock in the livingroom as it read—

_'12:49 am'_

His eyes darted back to the two men trying to quietly walk down the hallway, but failed miserably. Russel cleared his throat loudly enough for them to hear, and the both of them froze up, slowly turning to face the scene before them. Russel was rubbing Noodle's back as small, yet silent tremors made her chest shake uncontrollably. Her hands were fisted into his shirt, weakly pulling it down in the slightest way. She didn't know when she had started to let her thoughts flood into a stone-wall and emotionless façade into his shirt, but she knew it came from her realization she may not ever get the one thing she always secretly wanted.

Thinking it in one's head was one thing, but admitting it aloud, it was completely different.

And trusting this into Russel, he became as the fierce father would be when his daughter was distraught.

2D felt his neck burn with heat, coming up to the back of his head and cheeks as he felt ashamed. His slow brain didn't register why, but he just felt ashamed. Murdoc just looked at the two of them with a stone-cold face, like usual though.

"'Ya look pretty fucked up, the two'o'ya. Care to—" He looked down to Noodle, who looked up at him, but didn't say a thing. "—You know what? I don't want to know what you did this time. But just go upstairs.  _Now_." The two of them scrambled up the stairs and Russel listened until he heard their doors close and no noise was present, no scurrying was heard.

Nothing.

Russel had well taught them to not mess with him when he was in this sort of state he currently resided in. It was hard to explain, but the two got the non-verbal hint anyways.

His eyes softened as he looked back down at her. She was still looking up at him, her eyes slightly red from a bit of exhaustion starting to take her over. He shook his head and stood up, picking her up bridal style carefully and carried her up the stairs slowly, reaching her room and closing the door most of the way with the back of his heel.

Her eyes were drifting open and close, open and close, fighting the heavy exhaustion threatening to make her fall asleep while being carried like a child.

"Let's head us to bed, yeah? I think we could both use some good ol' shuteye." He looked around her immaculate room and found her bed perfectly made. He walked her on over and laid her down on her bed softly. He went ahead and grabbed her blanket, pulling it over her body to her chin, then laying a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest, yeah? It's late enough." He then rubbed her shoulder once more, before turning and getting to her door. He clicked her light off and walked out of her room, fully closing her door then.

It felt good to get those things off her chest, sure, but she didn't think he fully understood where she was coming from. Her head was swimming with thoughts of dread as she pulled the pillow closer to her face, burying into it as she blocked all of it out.

2D found his way out of his room quietly and walked down the hallway, his head now a little more cleared up from all the booze he had taken into his system. He didn't quite remember much from the evening spent out, but he  _did_ know that nobody made advances to him. No women wanting sex at the bar, and no men picking a good old fashioned bar fight with an odd-one-out like himself. His void-like eyes scanned the hallway until he reached the stairs, going from the second floor to the third floor of their little house. The third floor held only Noodle's room and her bathroom, while the three men were all on the second floor.

It was the perfect opportunity.

He got to the second floor staircase, taking two silent steps at a time with his extremely long legs, until he found himself on the third floor. He then paused and ruffled at his blue hair with a wide yawn, before finishing his little journey to Noodle's door.

He knocked quietly on it a couple of time, waiting for an answer that didn't come. He then took the handle and jiggled it open, letting the dim hallway light enter her room. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, double checking himself with all his movements to stay silent. He turned back around to see Noodle lay there in her bed, curled up in a tight ball around her pillows. She looked like a lot of things were bothering her, and he could assume that she most likely wasn't getting anywhere with sleep. Keeping this in mind, he shuffled his feet over to her, and once next to her bedside, crouched on his knees to be level with her partially-sleeping form. He took his big hand and smoothed down her arm, licking his very dry lips.

"'Ey, Noods." He said softly, feeling her stir under his hand. There wasn't anymore movement for a long pause. He then ran his hand down her arm again and again, until she moved about again, this time waking up.

"Stu…?" She asked softly, turning from her position to look over her other side. Sure enough, she saw his face in the darkness, noticing how he was searching her groggy-self for any sign of life. She turned completely over then, sitting herself upright in her bed. His eyes followed her as she shifted around, unable to stop looking at her sleepy-self.

"Mhm, 's me." Before he could say anything else, she gripped him by the shirt on his back and pulled him up. He was now sitting up straight on his knees instead of being scrunched down, giving her a good angle to kneel on the edge of her bed to embrace him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and buried her face into his shoulder, his scent finding its way inside of her system. He smelled strongly of tobacco, oakwood, and leather. To her, he smelled  _irresistible_. It was a comfort to her when she had the singer around to hold. Murdoc would murder anybody who lay a finger on her, Russ would be there to have conversation with when she needed to, but 2D—

They didn't need words between one another. It was always different between the two of them since she can first remember interacting with him. She could take one glance at him, his warm and opening face, which can sometimes look zombie-like due to his medications, and her emotions would unravel. Whether it be due to stress over a new album, demons haunting her dreams and nagging her in the back of her mind, or the like, she could let her smiles get lost in the wind and let her fleeting emotions tumble out in one go. Even though he may be different in the head than the latter of the three, she loved him the most. She  _cared_ for him the most out of them all.

He seemed to freeze up with a shocked expression on his face at first, not expecting her to just jump to tightly embracing him, but he let his body do the rest before he could let his brain catch up. His lanky arms entangled her to him, one hand holding the back of her head to where she was. He slowly felt his shirt get damp, and felt her chest shudder with heaving breaths and hiccups—she was crying.

Noodle felt numb, felt anything but human emotions, foreign feelings engulfing her system now and again. When around 2D, though, she could cry, she could  _laugh_ and mean it, and all in between. She always felt different from the rest, but with the singer, she felt the same as him— _alive_ and  _human_.

2D rocked her back and forth, resting his chin on the crown of her head, breathing evenly for her. He took deep breaths in, held them in for a couple of seconds, then released it slowly. He did this in the hopes that her body would react by doing the same thing—like falling into the same step as someone automatically when walking. Long minutes passed as he was patient with her, until he felt her begin to even out her breathing like he hoped. Five minutes after she started a small crying fit, she was in sync with his breaths. He lifted her tear-stained face up from his damp shoulder and gave her his toothy grin.

She swallowed hard, seeing her favorite smile in the whole world. She moved one hand from his back, gliding her fingers up his back, up the shape of his shoulder blade, around the curvature of his throat, to the corner of his lips. She saw him open his eyes and his lips slightly in a curious way, shivering as he felt her slim finger make a line from the corner of his lips, all the way to his earlobe. She had her lips parted too, soft and full and luscious, delicious even. Her fingers then went from his ear, to cup his cheek, letting her thumb touch and smooth over the crease of the outer edge of his eye. He gave in to her hand and nuzzled it with his cheek, using one hand to lay overtop of hers. She looked at his hand, studying all she could of the small details she could find. Her eyes then moved their gaze to his deep black eyes, the same moment his opened and looked down into her slanted green ones.

There was a long silence, their breaths being the only audible thing between them both. Then, just like that, she swallowed again, her breath hitching as she felt his lips brush hers like a butterfly's wings touching one's skin. She closed what little space was left and kissed him with ease, just letting the feel of his lips against hers sink into her mind.

He felt he could kiss her forever and never get sick of it. She tasted sweet, she felt soft, and she felt warm. No woman could even begin to compare how gentle and passionate she was with someone such as himself. She pulled away from his lips, but barely centimeters away. She felt his hot breath fan against her lips, making her shiver slightly in his slowly-tightening grasp on her.

"You know something?" She began.

"Mh?" A small noise in question, but enough for her to continue.

"I've not wanted to give away my last drop of innocence for the longest time. My mind and soul are rotten and wretched, and this is the last thing keeping me at least decent." She gazed down her chest for a moment, his eyes doing the same to follow hers, before coming back up respectfully. "And, frankly, I've lost hope for having a family for the most part, because the person I like enough might not want the same thing as I."

He took in a sharp breath, holding the virgin even tighter. "An' who be that?" He asked almost too quietly for his taste.

She looked up at him with a quick flick of her eyes, taking in a deep breath before admitting everything with one word in a whisper against his lips. " _You_."

He took in a sharp breath, his brain short-circuiting in the process. "An' I am filth 'cuz I threw it 'way 'long ago. So why you be wantin' someone like me?"

"I don't know. All I know is I feel alive when I'm around you—" She took the hand on his cheek and pressed it over her heart, against her chest. "—I feel  _whole_. Every time I could see or hear your bringing some groupie with you to bed, I felt a small piece of me break away.  _Every. Damn. Time._ " Her voice never raised from a murmur, but more emotion than she hoped come through, did sneak its way up. "It made me realize I should give up on holding on to nothing, but I had a small piece in the back of my mind screaming at me to stay. To stay in the hopes that it would turn around. But three-fourths of my brain knew it'd never be true." She paused for a long moment. "ごめんなさい (Gomen'nasai)…"

He scrambled in his mind to put together a sentence. "Why're 'ya sorry?"

"Because you're taking in so much at once. It should be completely different from you than from me, and I shouldn't thrust my feelings against you and all you know." She looked away from him, over her shoulder, and out the window to the bustling city a distance away. Before she could stay that way for very long, she felt his nose nudge her cheek until she was facing him again.

"An' 'ya mean that, Noods?" He asked in a serious tone she'd only ever heard him use in his songs. Her heart dropped at the sound of it.

_Did I fuck up…?_  She thought hurriedly. "... はい (Hai). Every word."

He searched her eyes graciously, determinedly. "Then let me make up for the long wait." He said softly before everything came undone. His lips pressed eagerly against hers, scooping her up in one, swift motion, before climbing on the bed with her. He cradled her in the process, her arms circling around his neck, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist for security. He laid her on her soft, full-sized mattress, hovering himself over her perfectly. Small noises escaped from her, but always swallowed up by his greedy lips. She shifted around under him, trying to stay close to every sharp edge on him, to keep meeting against her soft curves.

His hands were hesitant, stumbling slightly, as he touched the edge of her shirt. He, of all people, shouldn't be this way in bed—in fact, he should be much more confident in this moment!—but his body was acting like it was his first time all over again. Maybe it would be his first-time in something so serious as he was with him. His eyes slowly opened up, looking down into hers with a silent question. She nodded her permission to him, letting him do what he was wanting. His emotionless eyes shone with a glimmer, looking down at his own hands—filthy and unworthy of her—slide up her pristine and soft skin beneath her shirt. He groaned when his hands touched the underside of her breasts. Her breath hitched, her eyes closing as she bit her bottom lip, the anticipation  _killing_ her. He let his hands enveloped her breasts entirely, kneading her breasts slowly and so carefully, as if he was going to break her like glass. She shuddered at the feeling, letting out a quiet whimper in pleasure.

It was one thing to feel herself when alone, but to feel him touching her—

It was  _exhilarating!_

She suddenly felt chilly, noting how he had pushed her shirt off of her in an instant. She widened her eyes at him, arching slightly to give him the room to do so. She watched every movement from his face as he suddenly let out a low groan while he studied her naked physique from the hips up. His mouth watered at the sight held before him. She was the thinnest woman he had in bed, but he had never felt more hot looking at someone until he laid eyes on her. She had been in his life this whole time and he never imagined he'd never feel this way for her.

This felt  _different_.

"Gorgeous…" He murmured under his breath, leaning down to the center of her chest and gave a long, loving lick. "...So damn gorgeous." He finished with a long exhalation. She let out a trembling moan, her hands lacing into his blue locks. She suddenly felt warmth pooling at her core, her head throbbing with a need she felt new to. She assumed already what this need was—she just had never felt it before.

His languid licks found their way to her right breast. He found her nipple, saliva coating it generously. She reacted immediately, her body jerking upwards, covering her mouth with her hand so she didn't become loud enough to wake the other two downstairs, but he could make out her muffled moan. His lips latched onto her perk right nipple and sucked with such desire and need to be able to taste the woman beneath him.

He wanted to taste every part of her.

He wanted every part of her to be in his mouth, or at least enough to devour her whole.

His mind was rushing into a short-circuiting mess, making his body act on its own accord. His lips detached from her right nipple, licking his lips slowly for her to watch. "'Ya taste sweet, darlin'." He commented in a hushed, husky voice, before giving the same sucking-treatment to her left nipple. His hands had to quickly move to her hips to keep her in place—since she was squirming and arching a lot, her hips were grinding his already rock-hard member against her clothed warmth, he had to pin her down to stop her from causing him to just taking her already, even though it was only such a subtle motion.

Her mind was swimming in such a new sensation, so-much-so that she hadn't even realized she was a squirming mess. This feeling he gave her was so much better than she had imagined it to feel like. She let out heavy pants, her hands lacing into his spiked-up hair. She let out whimpers throughout the duration of his attacks. Her body began to get a light glimmer of sweat, her hands getting clammy as a sudden heat was washing over her room. It was as if their heavy breathing was already starting to cause the room to become extremely hot.

She let out a mix of noise, all sounding desperate nonetheless, before her hands pushed him by his shoulders. She got him far enough away so she could strip him of his shirt. He got the hint and helped her toss it away. A fair amount of their videos they made he was shirtless for something, so it wasn't a surprise to her what he looked like beneath, but it was a surprise to what he felt like.

She was getting a chance to touch his torso, which she never did before.

He felt rough, his skin scarred in some places, and soft in other places. It was a mix, and she couldn't find herself to stop kneading his skin. He groaned as her burning hot hands were roaming his torso, hunching his back upwards in response to her. Her green eyes searched his body slowly, until she met with his eyes staring up at her half-opened. He came back up to hover over her, using one hand to brush under her bangs. She hadn't trimmed them lately, so they were a little longer than normal. He let his hand glide underneath her bangs, brushing over her eyes and nose. She closed her eyes in reaction, before feeling the hair lift from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him gently.

His heart sped up pace as he got his first chance, of hopefully many more, to study her face at such a close angle. Her almond-shaped eyes were a gorgeous green, vibrantly gazing back up at him with a glazed-over look. Her small nose and lush lips slightly parted looked completely different from the other women he had interest in—not that it was a bad thing or anything of that sort, he just noticed the small things like that in her. It felt different all around if he was being honest with himself. He was half naked with their guitarist, the youngest of the bunch, and was feeling her up as she was doing the same to him. He had been around her since she was little, and he was wanting to feel disgusted with himself, but—

Her hands wouldn't stop moving against him. They glided downwards a little lower than before, reaching the spot just above his low-waisted jeans, feeling the slight trail of blue hair he had. He bit out a low groan, his hips pushing up against her one hand.

"S… Stu-sama!" She breathed out against his shoulder, nipping against it slightly. "I-I can't stop touching you… You h-have to stop this if you don't w-want this… たい場合は、それを行う! (Tai baai wa, sore o okonau!)" She seemed, in the heat of a moment like this, lose herself to her native tongue, making 2D shudder when hearing it.

"No lil' luv," He began, his own hand sliding down her stomach, down to her pajama waistband. They were very loose on her body, assuming to himself it was something she mindlessly stole.

_Damn the lot of them for being a bad example!_  He cursed in his head. "I on'y want what 'ye want, 'light? 'Ya know, this is 'bout what  _you_ want." His fingers fiddled with the bow she knotted together at the waistband, before slowly pulling at one end while he finished. "'Cus I know what I's 'ready want, which make me feel so dirty, but looking at you now…" His fingers unlaced the bow with a quick jerk of his hand. "... It seems 'ya want it too, yeh?" He let his voice have a purr to it, looking up from his fingers to her again.

He was going to let  _her_ make all of those choices.

She moaned so softly, nodding her head. Her head fell back against the pillow behind her, her hand diving beneath those damned jeans he wore, which separated him from her. He let his hand follow in suit, diving down beneath hers. He didn't wear anything under his jeans, and she wore a nice pair of black panties. He hissed out a breath as her hand met with his member, and all she could think about was having him in her—down her throat, in her hand, God forbid  _inside_ of her—she just wanted every glorious inch as hers. She wanted it inside of her!

She couldn't help herself as she pushed him by his shoulders with her other hand, her nails digging into the skin there. She earned his groan, making her want to hear more and more of that one noise. But she couldn't do much else, since she suddenly felt his hands grab hers from out of his pants, before holding them both together in one. He cursed under his breath while practically tearing her pajama bottoms off of her body. He also had her panties off in the same moment, tossing both useless items away from the both of them. He then dipped down between her thighs, his hands gripping the outside of her thighs to pull them apart for his fitting.

Her breath hitched hard, her body becoming even hotter. She just so desperately wanted him to fix the burning heat inside of her body. She wanted and needed—

He leaned in and gave the first lick, from her entrance, all the way up to her apex, and that's when she was gone. She knew there would be no going back after his first taste; and he knew damn well, too, that this was the undoing to his leash. He began to salivate at his first taste of her—as if he was looking at a plate of food he couldn't wait to devour—and he indeed was going to devour her completely, and savor her to a degree he never gave to another woman before.

He began his attack on her, suckling and nibbling, licking and savoring all she had to give to him. She was a hot mess on her bed, her wriggling hips making things harder for him to concentrate his tongue on one spot. He practically growled as he let his hands pin her down—one hand pressing her hips against the bed, the other against her inner thigh to keep her open for him.

So when his tongue finally found its way to her bundle of nerves, a flat tongue with broad strokes against it, she found it to be her quick undoing. Her back arched in a semi-violent way off of the mattress, her hands clinging to the sheets, as if she was falling off of the world she knew was turning blistering white. Her mouth was open as if a cry of pleasure was going to come out, but she made it so she kept silent for the men down below them.

But 2D didn't stop there.

No, his tongue kept attacking her heat, giving her now two, and then three, peaks in his time between her legs. When he felt satisfied at three, he gave her a soft kiss, before finding his way up her body. Now hovering over her, his jaw slack from being weak, he saw a very slight trail of drool down the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Her lips were parted wide as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes closed as her head buried to the side. Her body was quivering like a leaf, and it made her look absolutely hot.

He inwardly groaned, leaning down and pausing slightly in thought. He positioned his hips so his shaft was lined up with her entrance. He let out a heavy breath, one hand brushing against the underside of her chin. Her eyes fluttered open, but before she could turn her head, he licked that small trail of saliva from where it ended all the way up to the corner of her mouth. That's when his tongue slipped inside of her parted lips, at the same time as he thrusted up in one swift motion inside of her, buried to the hilt.

She was so happy he did that, because if his lips weren't against hers and his tongue basically choking her, her loud cry of pleasure and pain would have woken everybody up. Her hips arched up due to the sudden intrusion, and her already trembling thighs spasmed around his hips tightly. His poor back was getting scratched up due to her nails being not-so-forgiving against him. Though, he seemed to quite enjoy it in the moment, so he wasn't complaining.

He waited patiently as his beauty was relaxing, getting used to a new feeling such as this.

Suddenly, she took in a sharp breath before she slightly adjusted her hips, a sudden rush of pleasure overcoming her nerves. It seemed to have the same effect on the singer, because they both moaned out for one another—For 2D, it was because she was the tightest woman he'd ever felt before, and for her was because he was so deep inside of her, taking her to new heightened extremes.

As soon as she had moved her hips though, he didn't waste time in picking up a hard and fast pace. Her back was arching off of her mattress, her already sensitive body experiencing the friction of him against her. It was so pleasureful that it felt almost  _painfully good_. The slightest touches of his hands sent hard shockwaves through her core, and she wept in great pleasure. He grinned at this and let his hands rub down to her lower stomach while he thrusted relentlessly. She took everything he had to give her, and gladly so, but his growing and sly smirk was driving her mad! She felt his lips curl up as he smirked, so she didn't even need to see that face to know what it looked like. But she wanted to see it for herself!

She forced her eyes open and pulled herself back from his lips to get a good look at his lust-filled eyes and needy look towards her.

He cursed inside of his head, not wanting to have her see his disgusting face.

"イケメン (Ikemen)..." She murmured to him gently, between each quiet moan and whimper she gave. Her thumbs rubbed against his cheeks, repeating herself again and again until he kissed her again with a passion unlike before. He didn't need to know what she was saying to understand what she was trying to say. He practically knew what she meant due to the nature of how she said the word.

But they had come to their finishing points, where Noodle was on her fourth peak, and 2D finally got to reach his pleasure. She forced her eyes to keep open so she could watch her new lover come undone inside of her. His eyes closed tightly, his mouth dropping open as he let out a quieted groan.

And when their ends were met, and when he pulled out of her, he laid beside her and pulled her close to his chest. She whimpered in acceptance and buried into his chest, taking in his heavy musk in slow and deep breaths. There was a really long while where they didn't say anything, but only basked in the glow of what they just did to one another.

"'D?"

"'Es, baby?"

She took in a deep breath. "Was this... " She didn't know how to say it into correct terms, but the way she couldn't look up into his eyes properly made him understand what she was trying to say.

"No." He said softly but firmly. His fingers pulled her chin so she looked up at him. He laid a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I woul'n' do 'at to 'ya. Neva'." He stated softer, looking down into her teary-eyed look. "D'ya see this?" He asked softly, tracing a spot just out of her field of vision against her neck.

"No." She said softly. "But I feel it. It's tender. I'm assuming it's a hickey."

"It's no' jus' a hickey. It's showin' I callin' 'ya mine.  _All_ mine." He kissed that spot just under her ear. "Tonight, I jus' gave 'ya meself 'ta have 'ya become me girlfriend. A'ight? 'Ya mine now." He leaned in and kissed away both her eyes from any tears threatening to escape. "An' I all fer 'ya."

She sighed happily at that. "All for me." She simply repeated, before letting herself drift to sleep with him following right after her.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When filming a music video for their channel, Noodle is made to do things with the guest singer. But how will 2D respond to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This one might seem a little rushed, but it's because it's what it feels like for Noodle–that things are going really fast in her mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

_Humanz_ finally came out, and it was a success for the whole band. So many people were buying their album, and it made all four of them take a breath of relief. They had worked hard on this album, collaborating with so many new artists, stressing over this with sleepless nights, and in the end their hard work paid off exceptionally good.

Now, though, was time for them to make their music videos for the songs. Noodle always found herself in the uncomfortable positions–figuratively  _and_ literally–due to being the only female on the team. She didn't mind them as much, since she didn't think much of it, but 2D had a different opinion on the matter. The two had been secretly going out with one another without telling a single soul. They couldn't risk doing such a thing, so it wasn't mentioned. They did unthinkable things though, and it was such a fantastic relationship between the two.

He never told her about his jealousy when it came to shooting some videos. All of their collaborators were all male, and being as close as she was told to be around them–note, it wasn't her idea and 2D realized this–caused hidden jealousy to arise from it.

But this video they were shooting sent him over the line.

They had created a short video for  _Ascension_ , but people were begging for an actual music video. What's more, the director for the shoot put something  _uncomfortable_ in for the theme of what the song represents.

"Alright Vince!" The director called out, making the male whip his head around towards him with an observant look. "You will sit yourself on this sofa–" He patted his hand on a pure white and leather sofa in this dark red room set-up. "–right here, and Noodle–" He pointed to the young woman coming through the door, fixed up in a skin-tight black dress, matching the black and white partial suit Vince adorned. "–will do the role we set up. I am not going to make you touch…  _Things_ … But you know what's going on."

The three boys in the band had watched as their tomboy guitarist walked in with a bored look on her face and in  _that_ dress! It came to her mid-thighs, no sleeves and instead having it wrap around her neck to keep it held up. A good portion of her upper back was exposed, and nothing on her lower back even showed.

2D thanked everything that he had only left his marks there before when she was bent over.

But his hands were bawled up into tight fists, nails digging into his skin as he kept a mostly composed posture. On the inside, though, he was pouncing on the director and choking him out for what he was making his lover do. Her hair was down and parted in a swoop away from her face, her asian features showing clear for everyone to see. Nobody else truly saw her features.

Except 2D, when his hands were fisted in her hair while–

He shook his head hard, earning a glance from Russel. "Yeah, I know. I'm not too happy 'bout it either, boy." He looked back to Noodle standing next to Vince, his arms crossed even tighter across his chest. Noodle and Vince looked skeptical, both not wanting to do this with one another, but they had no other choice in the matter. Finally, the three broke away and went to separate positions. Vince sat himself down on the couch as he was told, his legs spread slightly in a relaxed-way–like most men sat. His arms were draped across the back of the couch, the lights dimming slightly like the script said.

They were recording for the ending part of the song, after 2D sung his part. The music played after a minute of prepping, and none of the men expected what they had planned. As soon as the music played, time slowed down at the exact moment. The guitarist began to walk in a way where her hips swayed, her hands running up into her hair. Vince made a grin as he patted his knee with one hand, and Noodle followed in suit to slowly straddle his lap.

Murdoc shook his head slowly, his breathing hitching at her motions, almost like he was infuriated with what she was having to do.

2D was in worse shape on the inside though, with seeing her having to go overtop of another man in front of him. He kept reminding himself that she wasn't planning on doing something this extreme, but it didn't mean he couldn't be jealous.

He'd have to do something about that later.

When she was on his lap, her hands gripped the edge of the couch, her bust eye-level with him while she looked down at him. He looked up at her, his two index fingers sliding up the outside of her thighs, up to her hip bones–which he traced with care–before gliding his whole hands up her back slowly. She arched her back to the touch, glancing up to see the director give a thumbs up. She looked back down, until his hands went up to either side of her neck, his thumbs gently pressing into the part where her chin and neck met. He forced her head to tip back, making her close her eyes.

He lip-sang the part of the song they were at: " _I'm just playin' baby, this the land of the free…"_ His hands then tipped her head back down, letting her look down at him. Their lips closed in on one another, hers parted slightly while his teeth bit his bottom lip. Just before they kissed, the scream in the song sounded and the room went black. The all-clear was given and a loud noise of feet hitting the ground and backing up was heard. The light came back and the two were standing decently far away from one another. Noodle's dress had rode up almost uncomfortably high, so she had been in the process of pulling it down and fixing it to how it should be.

Before the director could say a single thing, Noodle cooly walked past him, opening the door and closing shut–most likely a little harder than she hoped. Everyone winced at that but she didn't even know it.

The director rested his hand on the male's shoulder and nodded at him, before walking back to someone else off to the side. Vince followed what Noodle did and walked himself out of the recording room in a quick motion. The band members didn't hesitate to quickly follow after them, needing to check in on how their guitarist was doing.

When in the hallway, they saw Noodle lighting a cigarette between her lips, before shoving the lighter back on the dresser where she found it. She looked up when she saw Vince and watched as he walked past her, sharing a glance with one another awkwardly. He kept going until he opened a dressing room door, presumably his, locking it right after him. She could only take one drag of her cigarette before it was snatched from her fingers. Looking over to see Russ holding it in his hand, she glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said in a monotone voice, not moving from her position.

"Cigarettes are not good for my 'lil girl, hm?" He crushed the cigarette between his fingers before tossing it to the ground. She could only roll her eyes before she pushed off the wall and found her way to her dressing room.

"Don't even try it." She hissed at Russ, who was reaching out towards her. She closed the door hard and locked it as well. Slumping against her door, she rested her head on her knees, listening as the group of feet began to walk away. But one pair stopped before the door while the other two exited the area. There was a long pause, before she heard a knock.

"Lil' love?" 2D said quietly, but she could tell he was trying to keep himself together in the hallway by the way he sounded so calm. Her body reacted in an instant, standing up and unlocking the door. She flung it open, and was met with him grabbing at her arms to be flush against him. He walked them in and closed the door with his heel.

"I'm– I–" She tried, her hands slipping under his shirt and clawing at his chest. "本当にごめんね。ほんとうに ごめんね。 (Honto ni gomen ne)!" She exclaimed, losing her English in the process. She was apologizing as if it was her fault, and it tore at him on the inside.

"Stop 'at. It ain't your fault. 'Ya did what you were told, 'n' I's don' blame 'ya." He said in a rough voice, his hands rushing around her rear and lifting her up in his arms, walking to the dresser in her dressing room. She was sat upon that and felt him push his way in between her legs. Her hands found either side of his face and brought him down for a fierce kiss. His lips didn't waste time in parting her open, slipping his tongue in to get a sweet taste of her. She moaned in his arms, slipping off his shirt and jacket in the same motion, having to part away from him to do so. He growled as she did that, before reconnecting them in an even fiercer kiss. Her lips were starting to already get sore, but she paid no mind to that. Instead, her hand traveled quickly down below his pants, having no underwear on, making her groan in approval into his mouth. She gripped the base of his already hard length and rubbed the tip with her thumb.

He hissed his pleasure, his hot breath fanning across her delicate face as she worked on him. She suddenly felt his hands come up though, and slip under her dress. He tore it down the middle, not even wanting to bother to separate from her. At the feel of the cool air and sudden intrusion, she tightened her hand around the shaft of his member. He groaned on to her lips, thrusting his hips slightly to rub himself into her hand. He didn't bother to survey what she wore underneath her clothes this time, instead just ripping everything off her body as fast as he could. He then pushed her hands away from his jeans and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans and taking his length out.

She looked down at him and moaned. She wanted every glorious inch inside of her, and she wanted his hands all over her, and she wanted–

She didn't have time to voice her wants, as he just thrusted inside of her in one motion, his jeans not having left his body. Both of them moaned each other's name, her face buried into his neck and his head tipped back to the ceiling. He didn't want to waste anymore time than he already had, and began his quick pace. She swore everytime he angled it just right and hit her sweet spot inside of her.

He was almost glad she was buried in his face, because he hated when she looked at his ugly mug. He didn't want her to have to look at him while trying to feel pleasure, but it always seemed she couldn't  _stop_ looking at him. She always called him handsome and amazing, but he never saw what she did.

Nor did he question it.

He felt her biting down on the spot just below where his shirts rest and began to suck hard there. His eyes snapped open with a loud groan, one of his hands moving to the back of her head and gripping her hair hard, pushing her further onto that one spot. His other hand reached down between their hips, down to her bundle of nerves, rubbing quick circles around it. He was rewarded with a moan and her hips bucking upwards for his fingers. He didn't deny her, and kept rubbing at a steady pace, closing his eyes as he did so.

" _Fuuuck…"_ He ground out through his teeth, thrusting as hard as he could at this point. He couldn't get enough of her warmth, her noises, her lips, her hands–

_Her everything!_

Her hands suddenly dug into his shoulder blades hard, breaking his skin and slight blood drips coming from them. She cried out her pleasure, almost weeping in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. It was only a few moments later, a couple more thrusts inside of her and he had finally reached his end with a loud groan against her cheek. He rode out their pleasure, slowing down until he came to a complete stop. They both panted in their spots, her trembling body clinging onto his as they stayed and enjoyed their high.

She broke away from his neck and looked up at him, before gently kissing him lovingly. He responded with kissing her back, his hands caressing her hips in slow circles, his thumbs rubbing into them slowly.

But before she knew it, they went at it again, in a different position, in need of claiming one another again.


	3. Overdosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D always seems to do something regrettable, and this was by far the worst of them. He took an extremely bad combination of alcohol and pills, almost killing him. It scared Noodle half to death, and she needs to do something, or say something, before he does it again.

Saturday morning, eleven in the morning, and dreary outside. Nothing looked particularly great outside, since it was overcast, a slight fog coming along, and high humidity, Noodle didn't think she'd go out today. She had been laying in bed for quite awhile now, awake and looking out the window in her room. She had been awake an hour earlier, but she tossed and turned, hoping to sleep just a little longer. None of that was working out, so she finally settled on studying outside for about half an hour. Frankly, she didn't think a half an hour went by, because it came and went so fast for her. Turning to her clock with a huff, she groaned and rubbed her eyes with a huff, rolling herself gracefully out of bed. The twenty-six-year-old stood up, her hair coming every direction from her head and her clothes messed about from tossing and turning.

She wore pajama shorts—black and dark-green checkered, which covered what it needed to—and a white tank top which read ' _I'll tolerate you'_ on the front of it. She made her way to her bathroom and flipped the switch to turn on her bright bathroom lights on. She studied herself in the mirror, before grabbing her hairbrush and taming her wild hair to what she wanted it to do. With a little help from a small bit of hair gel and hair elastics, she was finished with her hair, and set down her brush. She quickly washed her hands under the sink to get rid of the sticky gel lingering on her fingers, before making her way back to her practically immaculate room, b-lining to her bureau. She shoved open her doors to her bureau and looked at the hanging clothing there. Her hands skimmed through each article she bought and owned, since she never stole her things like the rest of the group did.

Her eyes caught up on a piece and she quickly grabbed it from her wardrobe, closing the doors and reaching in the drawers below the closet-part of the set-up. She grabbed a new set of undergarments, and a pair of high-waisted shorts, and closed that drawer afterwards with a movement of her hips. She trudged over to her bed and lay everything down, before getting to work on completely changing.

Once done, she looked in the mirror of what she chose to wear. A red and sleeveless bodysuit graced her torso, while a light-colored denim pair of high-waisted shorts came up to her waist over part of her bodysuit, the shorts ending down to her upper thigh area. She had taken a pair of black and knitted thigh-high socks and slipped those on too, to cover most of her bare legs.

_Perfect._  She thought with a grin.

Finally, the clock read eleven-fifteen when she came out from her closed bedroom door. What was the first thing she did? Made her way across the hallway to 2D's room to check on him, since his door was still closed.

What was the thing she regretted doing?

Just that.

"Oi! What's the hol'up on my breakfast?" Murdoc said groggily at the table, head down against the edge of it. The smell of pancakes wafted up his nose and it was teasing him, taunting him to come and get it already.

"Calm yo'self down, Muddy-boy. It's almos' ready now fo' yo' enjoyment." Russel said in a serene voice. He had been making food for all of them, and was planning to go and get Noodle and 2D when it was all set and ready.

His eyes scanned the last bit of pancakes on the stove, flipped them to see they were all done, and placed them on the plate for himself.

As soon as he did that, there was a loud scream.

He and Murdoc both jumped to attention.

It sounded like Noodle.

_Noodle!_

Both men booked it up the stairs, making it to her bedroom, taking note she wasn't in there. Then, they went a little further down across the hallway to see—

To see a sight he didn't want to. His eyes scanned the floor to see all of 2D's antispasmodics bottles, painkiller bottles, and the like, empty and scattered across the floor, next to an empty  _Grey Goose_  bottle. He looked up to see Noodle weeping and struggling, kneeling on his bed and having her arms under his shoulders, trying to pick him up on her own. The shortest member trying to pick up the tallest member—

She hadn't realized the two others in the house had come rushing up. She couldn't think. She couldn't  _breathe_. Her heart was shattering, her mind was fuzzing out, and her body was acting on its own—

And she was being picked up around her waist. She looked down to see two green arms around her, and she knew what was happening.

Murdoc was taking her away from 2D.

She began to scream and yell at Murdoc, hitting his arms with her small fists. She squirmed and kicked, but he wasn't letting her go. She watched as Russel slung 2D over his shoulder with ease, looking over at the two.

"I'm heading to the hospital. Do not come with me—keep her here." He stated before leaving the bedroom. She screamed and reached her hands out to 2D, yelling his name over and over again, as if he would just wake up then and smile at her with a toothy grin, saying to her that he's alright.

But he never did.

"'Ay, lil' Noods, calm down. It'll be al'ight. 'Ya won't lose 'im.  _We_ won't lose 'im." He didn't even wince at her hitting him, or even her kicks against his legs, because he had experienced  _far_ worse hits than she was giving. He and Noodle heard the car start and then drive off in a fast-paced pursuit of the hospital.

From screaming and yelling, to now bursting into tears and falling limp in his arms, she covered her face with her shaking hands, sobs and hiccups escaping her chest. He had begun to walk her to her room, watching the sudden change in her behavior. He wasn't good with women. He knew how to make them feel good in bed, but he never handled distressed women like how Noodle was now.

"The stupid faceache, damn 'im for this." He hissed under his breath, getting her to her bed and sitting her down on it. He sat behind her to keep her from jumping up and doing anything stupid, holding her wrists down and trying to think about what to do.

He looked around her room—the scent of clean linens and peaches wafting into his nose, along with the perfectly organized atmosphere—trying to see if he could spot it.

There it was. He found her old guitar, the one she loved and used in  _Feel Good Inc._ , and came up with something. He Waited and waited until she was in a more calmed down state-of-mind, before he quickly got up and grabbed the guitar, the  _right_ way, and came just as quickly back to her.

The other two people in their home didn't know how to handle any guitar, which always frustrated the bassist and guitarist, afraid they'd drop it and break it.

He kneeled in front of her, lifting up the instrument into her view. She looked down at him, then to her guitar in his hands. Her small hands twitched for a moment, silent tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

All these things were going by in a blur in her mind. First, she had 2D in her arms, his heart beat faint, almost  _nothing_ , and she blinked and he was gone, replaced by  _her_ now being carried away. Then, she was on her bed, unable to break away to chase after him, and now this.

She slowly reached down and grabbed the neck of the guitar, near the base of it, and held it underneath the body of it with her other hand.

"'Ang on a sec', a'ight?" He said with a ruffle of her hair, before rushing out to the hallway. She heard the thumping downstairs and the door to their recording studio open. She brushed her fingers down the strings, starting from one end to the other, the thin strings feeling smooth against her calloused fingers. Her eyes looked at the old, but polished, wood of the body, she studied all the little dents and almost invisible scratches on it, and every single one had a memory attached to it.

She smiled, a few tear drops dripping against the hardwood.

She heard the door downstairs close and then a pause, before she heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs and into her room again. She felt the spot next to her on her bed sink in with his weight being put on it. She looked up at him and found he had his favorite bass with him. He nodded at her guitar strap and she reacted by slinging it over her. She quietly tuned her guitar to the perfect pitch, hearing his bass strum at it's lowest tones. They shared a glance, before he started strumming the bass to  _Wings_ , one of her favorite songs outside of their band.

Her fingers danced along her cords, nodding her head slowly with the beat, every once in awhile letting herself sing a phrase of the song.

" _... And then my friend Carlos' brother got murdered for his fours. Whoa…"_

Her foot began tapping a tempo, the beat following in suit with what was being played.

Murdoc glanced over at her, noticing how music was grounding her and keeping her mind away from the uncertainty of what could happen to 2D. Whether or not he'd be back tonight, tomorrow, next week, or—

_Never._

He shook his head at that thought and ridded himself of it, believing the faceache would be back. He may be slow, but he is stubborn and does what he wants. What he  _needs_ to do. He closed his eyes slowly, letting himself get lost into her singing and their music, even finding himself humming as well.

" _... Will I stand for change, or stay in my box. These Nikes help me define me, but I'm trying to take mine... off."_ She continued softly, and they went along until the song was over. There was a long moment, where she looked up at him and he saw her. He still saw that ten-year-old, but he also saw the twenty-six year-old woman in front of him. He was proud of her. He was proud like a proud uncle, because Russ was like the father she needed. He was the uncle she needed from him.

_A family._

Her uncertainty wavered in her glazed-eyes, looking like she was going to cry, but never did. She then looked down at her guitar and started up another song.

They went like this for hours.

It was eleven at night, and Russ had finally pulled in with the now awake 2D in the back seat. He had scolded him and told him how distressed Noodle was when she found him like that. 2D had felt ashamed for what he did, but explained how he got drunk and didn't remember taking anything after that.

In fact, he never remembered  _anything_ after drinking two cups full of the alcohol.

Nevertheless, they came back home in silence, sitting in the car for a long while.

"I's wan'ta apologize 'ta Noods. I just don' know how'ta face 'er." 2D said quietly, looking down at his lap. He had a wrap around his elbow where they put an IV in him. He had also had a bandage on his stomach from pumping out the drugs from him, and a bandage on his cheek from when Russ smacked him one from waking up.

"Well, face her. Tell her 'ta whole story an' help her stop her worryin'." He stated simply.

2D sighed and got out of the car, following Russ into the locked house. Upon entering, the immediate sound of two guitars playing stopped them in their tracks. Russ shushed 2D and quietly walked down the hallway until the reached the partially shut door to the studio. Opening it, they were quiet as they watched behind the one-sided pane of glass separating the two sets of people. 2D covered his mouth at the sight beheld before him.

The two of them were sitting on high stools. Across from one another, with Noodle's feet propped up on Murdoc's knees. They both didn't look at one another, except for a glance up once in awhile to each other, but never meeting gazes. Noodle was singing and strumming her old guitar, while Murdoc beheld his favorite bass and used it to its fullest.

Noodle would sometimes hit the body of the guitar lightly, giving a beat for her to sing a song not-so-familiar to the other two.

Murdoc obviously didn't know it either, because in his lap was a sheet of music—more like a packet of music—in his lap to go off of.

"I's never realized how important she is 'ta ev'ryone, including him." 2D stated simply, almost a murmur to not interrupt the session. Russ only nodded his head, a satisfied grin plastered to his face. At least he does have someone he cares for.

_One_ person.

There was a stop in the song, making the two go rigid in place, almost expecting to have been noticed by their voices.

Then she began to sing wholeheartedly.

" _Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the sky line! All we had is gone now, tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken! Oh... what I hoped would be impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible…"_

Chills ran down 2D's spine, watching as the two finished with a huff and a final strum of the strings on their instruments. They both looked up at one another—the eldest and the youngest member meeting rare looks to one another—before she broke out into a smile. He shook his head and grinned at his lap, placing the papers on the stand between them, back to the organized order they were in. She jumped off the stool and walked to the corner of the room, setting the instrument on its stand, offering to get his too. He agreed without hesitation, making Russ suck in a breath.

Nobody touched his items.

_Nobody._

She held it by the base of the neck, finding the holster it went in. She tucked it in snugly, making sure it was secure where it was. She turned to him, giving him a pat on his shoulder. He nodded at her, before speaking slowly, in a hoarse voice, just like he'd been singing as well as her.

"Who's ready fer' dinnah?"

She smiled softly. "Hai, I am. I'll make dinner though, 'cause you'll burn it."

He gave an offended face, making her laugh at him. She then began to walk out the door leading to the soundboard room, the connector to the hallway and the recording room, when—

She froze up when she saw 2D and Russ standing there, looking at her. She felt her bottom lip tremble and her body back up into the corner of the doorway. She gave out a breath when she knocked into it, almost hitting Murdoc in the process. Murdoc noticed the two, his look slowly becoming an angered one.

"You…" He pointed at 2D. "...  _You!"_ He said again, walking closer to 2D, until his finger was touching his chest. "Do you even  _know_  what you did?! Goddamned faceache!" He pushed his way past the two and out into the hallway. She covered her face and fell to her knees, sobs escaping her uncontrollably. Russ looked between the two, noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, and huffed as he marched his way after Murdoc, making sure he didn't do anything stupid in the process of his sudden anger.

2D was in a panic. He never saw her upset. She  _never_ would become this way. She was a strong, independent, and intelligent woman, and here she was—a pooling mess on the floor due to seeing him. He let his body react and rush over to her. He fell to his knees and grabbed her wrists, which stopped her hands from pulling at her hair. He pulled her arms around him and let her claw at his shirt on his back, before engulfing her in his embrace.

At first, she tried to push away from him, wanting to be mad at how stupid he was for doing such a thing to her. But—

Leather, tobacco, and oakwood flourished her senses, flooding her with her favorite scent— _him_. He also had the smell of hospital on his clothes, but it didn't drown out his natural scent. She melted into him, her hands pulling at his shirt, sobs wracking her body into tremors. His hands—one holding the back of her head to his chest, the other gripping her upper arm while his arm was wrapped around her torso tightly—did their best to keep her together, as if she was broken glass he needed to fix together.

"Why?! Why, why,  _why?!_ " She yelled into him, tears slowly dampening his shirt. He felt it, but he didn't pay mind to it. It was his fault for making her like this, it was his job now to fix it.

"I'm so sorry. Please, I's don'know what came into me… I's was drunk 'n' couldn't 'member nuthin'. I didn't mean fer' anythin' of this 'ta happen…" He quietly explained, stumbling over his words while he spoke. She was folded against him even more, if that was possible, since he didn't want her to leave him upset like this.

He needed to right his wrong.

It was minutes staying in that position, before there was signs of her relaxing. He silently sighed his relief, especially when she wasn't crying into him any longer.

But then—

He felt her hands on either side of his face. She turned him down to look at her slanted and green eyes, her cheeks flushed from the crying moments ago. Her breathing was still a little ragged, but nothing compared to before. She looked into his void-like eyes, finding a weird comfort in looking at them. She leaned up slowly and kissed the tip of his nose like she always did from an early age.

But this time, she was older, and it was  _different_.

His eyes widened, never taking them away from her face.

"Noods…?" He questioned quietly, watching as she opened her eyes again.

She licked her chapped lips slowly, his eyes darting to look at the movement, before looking back up at her eyes. "You need to stop scaring me like this, Stu." She said in a hushed voice, shaking her head as she mentally counted all of the times he had done something stupid. Nothing as bad as this, but still worried her the same way each time. "I don't get it… Why do I become upset when…" She looked down at her lap, sucking in a breath. "No—"

Now it was her turn to have her face be tilted upwards. His eyes gave her the questioning and confused look she always loved.

When  _did_ she begin to like it?

"I should be looking up to you as an older brother, as a bandmate—" Her hands slid to his chest, pressing there slightly. "—but all I see—" She leaned up to his ear to whisper in a shaky voice, "—is someone I want all to myself, from head to toe, and  _everything_ in between. To protect and stop from doing any stupid shit again. But you are your own person, so I shouldn't allow myself to do this."

She had just realized what she said, and gently pushed off of him, getting herself a little bit of distance from him. "I'm sorry…" She said softly, before walking out of the door and up the stairs.

2D had gotten up when she had. One hand was against his own chest, the other against the tip of his nose while she left. Those words rushed in his mind, making his slow brain work into overdrive as he was trying to figure out what to do.

He shuddered when she left, remembering the feel of her lips against his ear. The way her soft and delicate hands held his face and brushed against his chest. She  _was_ a grown woman now, and she could clearly make choices of her own accord. So she must have said that and meant it with clear intentions.

She  _must_ have!

But when did he start to notice all the little things? When did he start to think more about her whenever she wasn't around him? He could have sworn it was only yesterday she was still in that FedEx crate, and that she still knew no English whatsoever.

But—

" _No_ —" He hissed under his breath, following in suit after her. He took two stairs at a time, wincing slightly because his stomach began to ache where the bandage lay. He arrived on the third floor, where her room was, in an instant and saw her outside of her door. He knew it was his chance. He walked to her relatively quickly and grabbed her wrist, trapping her against her door with her back against him. He dipped his head low, nuzzling her head. "Why must'ya apologize?" He questioned softly, small patterns traced up her arm while he still held her wrist. She jolted against him, trying to look behind her at him, to no avail.

He didn't register what his body was doing, his brain was screaming at him to let go, his heart told him not to, so he made a compromise.

Wait for what she wanted.

She didn't push away from him. In fact, she leaned back into him, tipping her head back to look up at the tall singer, his gaze soft and questioning, and something she never saw in him before. She shivered at that look and swallowed hard, followed by a gasp of breath. Her lips parted slightly, trying to make out what to do.

The other two were in the house, for goodness sake!

"I- You might not want—"

"How do'ya know what I want, 'ya in me head?" He said with a kiss to her forehead for emphasis.

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly in thought. "You might not think the same thing. Hell,  _I_ don't even understand my own feelings! But, you just give me emotions I didn't think I was  _capable_ of feeling!"

He looked stunned at that, pulling back for a moment to look down at her closed eyes, before opening her door for her and letting the both of them in, closing and locking the door completely then after. He let her go and do what she wanted, and was surprised by what she did do.

Indeed, she did seem confused.

In the next moment, multiple different things occurred. He was being dragged by his wrists to her chair next to her desk. She pulled it out and sat him in it. Her legs were then surrounding either side of his lap and straddling herself overtop of him. Her hands gripped the back of the chair, either side of his head brushing against her inner arm, the scent of peaches and something clean surrounding him completely. He looked surprised up at her, her eyes slightly glazed over as she stared down at him with a sort of heated passion.

His hands moved to her chair, gripping that tightly so he wasn't holding her. Not yet.  _Not yet!_  "I's surprised 'ya so…" He looked at his lap, then scanning over her body. "...  _Knowledgeable_."

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like I'm still a virgin or anything of that manner." She stated softly, making something flick inside of him.

_Jealousy._

Of course, he shouldn't be jealous because of the things he has done, of all people, but he couldn't help it when it came to her.

"'Ya had someone else on'ya?" He asked softly, making her look down at him a little more cautiously. She felt as his hands suddenly come up to her waist, tightening to a near-death grip on her, pulling her closer to him. Flush against him, she felt everything that was pressed up against her, and it made her have to hold back a whimper of satisfaction.

"Stu…?" She asked softly, but was cut off by his stare at her.

His fingers gripped her rear and lifted her up, standing from their position on the chair. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she was carried to her bed. He toed off his boots before crawling onto her bed, laying her down beneath him, trapping her in place under him. His lips found their way to her neck, licking and nipping, until he found a spot he was satisfied with. With that spot, he began to suck hard, leaving a deep purple lovebite—one of many to come. She choked out a gasp and let her head tip back for him. Her thighs trembled in anticipation, and he felt this when she loosened her grip around his mid-section.

His hands trailed down until the reach her inner thighs, tracing random patterns on the spot between her shorts and thigh-highs. He thrusted his hips up slightly, making her give a wavering moan that he thought made his heart pick up its pace. His stomach gave a slight twinge of pain at the movement, and he certainly felt it, but it was  _nothing_ compared to the excitement he was feeling having her body touch all over him.

Now  _he_ was as confused as she was! Earlier, they were just bandmates, and now here he was, overtop of her and having her urge him on with wordless commands. She shifted her hips, pushing back up against his hips to meet him halfway.

"Don't—" He warned with a growl, licking the spot he just left, earning a noise he could barely make out from her.

She didn't stop.

" _No!_ " She whimpered, pulling at his shirt and tossing it away, having it land on the back of her chair. She sat up slightly, just enough to have her lips reach his skin. She  _needed_ to taste him. She  _had to_ taste him! Her tongue darted out and licked his collarbone, before nipping at that portion. He fisted his hands in her sheets, giving out a groan of pleasure. She let that fuel her, sucking on his skin until she got to leave her mark on his pale skin. Her nails slowly, and lightly, scraped up his arms—starting from his wrists, to the back of his forearms, then upper arms, reaching his shoulder blades, before digging sharply into them while she bit down on his collarbone. His hips thrusted against hers again, a little louder groan escaping him.

He was losing himself to her lips and nails. He didn't want to.

Not yet.

He needed to  _savor_ her before he  _ravished her completely._

His hands reached under her shorts and unclipped the clasp at the bottom of the bodysuit, having already assumed she was wearing one, and flung it off of her, before finding their way to the back of her bra. With two fingers, it was unclipped and tossed away as well, before he then pulled away and pushed her down, pinning her down to be able to see her half-naked form.

She flushed a scarlet-red color, her cheeks lighting up and making her feel hot and uncomfortable. She wanted him to get rid of the heat pooling between her thighs. She wanted him to stop scanning her and just touch her body, relieve her blistering white-hot body. She was about to plead with him, but he was already licking her right breast like a kitten would groom itself. She let out a choked moan, arching her body where his hand slid—when his hand was against her stomach, she arched her back, and when he slid his hand beneath her skin-tight shorts, she arched her hips up to his hand. He grinned at that, noticing it without hesitation. His hand slipped under her panties and cupped her, making her tremble harder in premonition.

He let her body get used to the feeling of his almost freakishly-long hand against her, before he began his passionate assault on her body. He slipped one finger inside of her at first, making her bite her bottom lip to suppress any sort of noises. He growled at that, looking down at her with a sort of primal, glazed-over look in his features, before slipping a second finger inside of her and immediately finding her sweet spot inside of her. She choked out a half-moan-half-cry, her eyes shutting tightly as she jolted at the quick intrusion and sudden sensation. He grinned at that and let his lips part slightly to pant slightly.

She was on fire—her body felt up in flames as he begun his ministrations inside of her. His fingers were wicked, and they felt rough inside of her due to being so calloused. She loved the feeling of him though, and she thoroughly loved how he looked when she opened her eyes. He looked different than his usual confused and adorable stare. He had a look of need, passion, and most of all,  _dominance_ in him.

And when she moaned out his name in the same sentence as God's name, his psyche raised impeccably. Her body suddenly began to tighten up sharply, before she unraveled completely in front of him. Her hair pushed up as she pressed her head sideways into her pillow, her hands clawing at the pillowcase. Her back lifted violently off the bed, a harsh shudder coursing through her entirety. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around his hips tightly, keeping him close to her as she almost cried out for everybody to hear.

_Almost_.

She had to keep quiet as she could possibly be, knowing better than to just be loud. But her mouth opened wide as if she were going to cry out her pleasure.

2D almost drooled at the sight of her, his fingers continuously rubbing circles against her inner walls, drawing out as much of her climax as he could get from her body. He noticed she then began to squirm and jolt, and he could tell her peak had brought her body to become incredibly sensitive.

_Already!_

Her body jerked about and was unable to control it. His fingers couldn't seem to stop moving inside of her sensitive body, which made her mess about the sheets below her, and make her hair become slightly knotted from the rough movements. She finally felt his fingers withdraw from her body and get to quick work on removing everything else on her. Now completely bare before him, she looked up at his glazed-over look to see what his thoughts registered on his facial features. She already knew he almost never decided to take someone as thin as she was to bed. It was always someone that was a hot piece of ass, and one his hands could never fit fully around anything—whether it be thighs, ass, hips, or what-have-it—but she was the opposite. She had just enough to be able to look like a woman, but she still had a more tomboy physique to her. The silhouette of her was an ideal shape for an Asian woman, but not for the rest of the world.

But he was looking at her like she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever lay eyes on. She saw how his breathing picked up and his muscles twitched, obviously wanting to reach out and grab at her.

No matter what, though, she felt like she would never compare to what most people would want to walk around with. On the contrary, she was fiercely loyal, unbelievably passionate, and incredibly affectionate when it came to being with someone—which was the polar opposite for the women he had slept with. She saw how they treated him, and she would have loved to beat them up so bad for what they had been doing to him. She felt herself become in such emotional pain, while he experienced the physical pain of those situations. She hated it so much.

But her train of thoughts were cut off by a hand lifting her face up to meet his eyes.

"'Ya over thinkin' sumthin', lil' love?" He asked softly, nuzzling her nose with his gently.

She let out a soft breath. "A lot of things. ごめんなさい (Gomen'nasai)." She murmured softly, closing her eyes as she let the feeling of him overtake her worries.

"Well, talk about it 'ta me aft'r I's done my job, hm?" He hummed softly, nipping at her chin. She nodded her head, opening her eyes to watch him as his hands fumbled with his jeans, pulling them off, along with his boxer briefs. Now nude before her, she felt her own mouth water this time.

Before he could even attempt to do something further, he was suddenly pushed until he was laying on his back. He gave a surprised look, watching as she hovered over him. Her head was above his member, her hands fisting into the sheets as she looked from his eyes, then down to his engorged length. She shuddered at the sight of him and slipped her tongue out from her mouth, dragging it across the head of his cock. He hissed in pleasure and bucked upwards, his eyes shutting tightly while he bit his bottom lip in response. He couldn't even remember any women willingly wanting to give him attention, and here the Axe Princess was, beginning to give him the attention he never got in a very long time.

She licked the head multiple times, before licking the entire shaft in long, sweeping strokes. Finally, she licked from the very base, all the way to the tip, before parting her lips and inviting him inside of her mouth.

Her mouth felt very warm and  _very_ wet. He used one hand to cover his mouth, the other coming up and taking as much of her short hair as he could get into one hand, helping to hold it out of her way. His black eyes forced themselves open because he wanted to watch everything she was doing to him.

She started off slow, just sucking on him and bobbing at a steady pace, before she took him out for a moment to swallow, just to have him slip past her lips again. Only this time, she went at a pace that drove him completely mad! At the rate she was continuously going, he was going to finish before he got the chance to take her fully.

He couldn't—

"No—!" He hissed, forcing her off of him.

She whimpered as she was taken off of him. She was pulled off by her hair though, so she couldn't dive back into what she was doing.

But by the time that thought came through her mind, she was already on her hands and knees, ass being pulled up in the air as far as her back would allow her to. It was her turn for her eyes to widen in shock, feeling him suddenly thrust up against her. In that one move, he was now buried deep inside of her, the head of his cock brushing up against a place nobody else had reached before—her cervix. She had to bite her pillow to keep quiet, but a moan came through for him to hear. He, too, had to bite back anything past a soft groan, his fingers digging into her hips for emphasis though.

She felt him teasingly grind up against her in the slightest way, but not moving much at all. She could have sworn a growl might have rippled from her chest. " _Play later!"_  She quietly ground out, but not in anger. In a sexual frustration was more like it.

He chuckled lowly, pulling all the way out to the tip, before ramming home and hitting her in just the right spot. Her body melted into that one thrust, her hands clawing, and almost tearing, at her pillowcase.

He grinned at the sight, doing that same movement again. And again. And again. Until they were both on the breaking point, he did that same slow and rough thrust. Then, and only then, did he begin to pick up the pace when she least expected it. Her body bounced against him, biting down on the pillow even harder as she withheld most noises threatening to escape her.

Her body was still so sensitive, that when she felt his right hand let go of her right hip and slide down to her lower stomach, she almost wept in pleasure. It was so tight and sensitive that when his hand touched there, it was almost  _painful_ to be touched. Her body was trembling as she met back with his thrusts subtly, creating more of an impact for the two of them to savor in.

Once more, that familiar feeling of her core tightening up in preparation for her second orgasm, which made her begin to beg him softly to let her finish again. He wouldn't be one to deny her, so he let his hand reach down further until his index and middle finger hovered over her bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed circles around it, his hand trembling slightly as he did so.

That was her undoing—that little push to help her get to her climax. She buried her face deeper into her pillow as she came to her second orgasm, covering the loud moan which nearly escaped past her lips. He rode out her orgasm a little longer, before pulling out just long enough to flip her over on her back. She sucked in a hard breath, looking up at him with a flushed and lust-filled gaze. He let his fingers trail up her still-covered legs, the thigh-highs soft against his fingers.

"Wear these more of'en fer' me, please?" He asked softly, a slight purr coming from his words as he slid back inside of her slowly. Her shaky, breathy moan escaped her lips, her eyes closing with her eyes rolling back into her head. She nodded her head at him, arching her hips up to grind against him. She heard him hiss out a groan and grind back into her. Her body couldn't keep up with what he was giving to her, the pleasure being so great that she felt weak to the core. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, seeing how his eyes never stopped studying every feature on her face. Their breaths mingled together as their faces were extremely close to one another.

And it hit her.

They didn't even kiss  _once_ this whole time.

The singer knew how to kiss, and well at that, but he never kissed a woman while having sex because he didn't kiss just anybody. It was something he didn't do left and right, because a kiss was something even more special than sex to him, and so he especially did not with a one-night stand. But with her—

Heavy breaths mingled together as he felt his lower abdomen begin to coil up tightly—because he could feel more pain in his stomach and because his climax was fast-approaching—meaning he couldn't hold out much longer either way.

She let out a shuddering breath, her mind aching to get a taste of what he tasted like. He finally,  _finally_ , connected their lips together, a fierce and passionate kiss lingering between them as he started up at a rapid pace. Both of them didn't get any further away from one another than a kiss away, mere centimeters from one another. They stayed together as tight as they could be, her arms draped down his back while her nails dug into his back. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her heels resting against the small of his back. His arms rested on either side of her face, leaning down on his forearms so they were chest-to-chest.

The bed wasn't squeaking at all, unlike 2D's bed frame, making him thank everything that nobody could hear what was going on between the two. Her bed was so perfect for the two of them to do this on. It was just  _right_!

It was like an instant later—like being hit with a brick wall—when he found his orgasm, hers following in suit. They both swallowed up each other's voices, keeping them practically silent as they rode out their finishes to the last bit once more.

Staying upright in that position for a long moment, they just held onto one another, panting heavily and both having tremors course throughout their bodies. He found he quite liked being this way, able to keep her from going anywhere and being able to hold somebody. He always would just get right back up off of the woman he took and keep distance from her until she left. He  _never_ wanted to hold a woman like he was with Noodle. She was completely different to him, and he would do everything with her because she was so special, and not a one-time-thing. Soon, 2D found his strength to unsheath himself from inside of her warmth and lay himself down next to her. He turned her on her side, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around one of his own, like a koala clinging to a tree branch.

She buried into his chest, gasping breaths inside of her lungs like she couldn't get enough. He made her finish more times than she was used to, and it was an incredible sensation!

"'Ey, lil' love, 'ya need'ta go 'ta sleep now, yeah?" He shushed to her, running his fingers through her hair slowly and comfortingly. She sighed heavily, a mix of emotions running through her.

"You won't be here when I wake up, これ わ あって いますか (kore wa atte imasuka)?" She said softly, her eyes looking away from his face to keep herself together.

"Yeh', but this won't be forever. I's don't wan'ta get in trouble fer' this. Russ'll kill me if he found out, 'ya know." He turned her face up to look at him, giving a serious look to her. "Rememb'ah, this ain't a one-time-deal. Awight? I's won't make it like that. I don't want sumthin' like that with this."

"でも... (Demo…)" She began, unable to look away from his void-like eyes. "... I want to fall asleep with you next to me. I want to have someone to wake up to. わかります か？(Wakarimasu ka?)"

He cocked an eyebrow upwards, tracing circles along her spine in the process. "English, pwincess." He said a little softer to her, kissing her nose. "But yes, I's would love that very much too, but it'd be too suspicious fer th' ot'er two. They'd split us further 'part, 'n' I can't just stay away from 'ya now." He nuzzled her nose with his, closing his eyes slowly in the process.

She closed hers too, letting out a shaky breath while he did so.

But before she knew it, closing her eyes led her down the path to falling asleep rather quickly. He looked down at her sleeping form five minutes later, kissing her temple and deciding to stay a little longer.

He was ready for what was thrown his way about her and him being together.


	4. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noodle is finally left alone at home with 2D, she finds her needs for her boyfriend boil over in a desperate heat. And he isn't one to deny her!

Noodle stayed quiet as she sat upon the stool in their recording room. Her guitar was slung over her shoulder while her arms rested in the crook of the instrument. Her eyes searched the room as she saw Murdoc having another tantrum. He was yelling at Russ about something which she seemed to just block out at this point. She was used to–and quite frankly good at–blocking out things he was screaming about. She saw as 2D didn’t get involved either, already getting enough shit from him anyways. Her eyes went to the pair arguing again, before she simply shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She waited another couple of seconds before she was suddenly yelling at them.

“Oh my GOD! Shut the actual fuck up about it!” She whipped her head around to Murdoc, who looked at her with his jaw dropped. The rest were watching her with just wide eyes. “We will just do it again! Stop throwing your little tantrum and get ready for take two!” She sounded like a stern mother, and Russ was surprised to see that Murdoc stayed silent as he listened to her orders.

She shook her head again, facing forwards to the one-sided window of their recording room. She took three deep breaths, keeping herself together once more, before opening her eyes to look down at her guitar. 

The singer walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in the muscles there. “I’s fink we should jus’ record these las’ few songs t’morrow.” He said softly, watching as Noodle dropped her head down in appreciation for his kind hands massaging her. 

“That sounds good’ta me. We did get the good chunk’outa it anyways.” Russ commented, neatly stacking his his drum sticks down in their proper holder. “‘Ya need some asprin babygirl?” He asked, walking up beside her. 

“It’d be nice. My head is pounding now.” She slung her guitar onto her back then, sliding off her stool and squeezing 2D’s hands–which still rested on her shoulders–before walking herself out of the studio. She heard the shuffling of everybody putting their instruments as she walked out of sight, making her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a clean glass from the cabinet above her head. “くそ (Kuso)...” She uttered under her breath, turning on the faucet and filling the glass with cold water.

A sudden hand came into view–which were Russ’ hands for obvious reasons–with the pain killer. It wasn’t like 2D, it didn’t make her zombie-like and light headed, so she didn’t mind taking them. The size of the pill was always big in her mind, but she easily took it from his hand and popped it in her mouth, throwing her head back while drinking her water in a swift movement. She set the glass down once the pill went down and looked up at Russ. 

“Eh, you got him to shut up real quick. Forreal.” He said in a light-hearted manner, rubbing her back softly. “Nevah seen’ya yell before. What was up with that?”

“Just got sick of hearing his hissy-fit over not doing something once and done. Unlike him with his women.” She muttered the last part quietly, but caught Russ snicker, noting he did hear the comment. 

“I got that.” He said back, before grabbing the glass and downing the rest of the water. He then cleaned it off in the sink before putting it back. All the while, Noodle was bending over slightly, resting her forearms against the counter as she let her head hang down with her eyes closed.

She suddenly felt someone come next to her and continue rubbing her back in Russ’ place. She could tell it was Stu because of the sudden scent of heavy tobacco enveloping her senses, and also due to the fact that he gave the best massages. She leaned back into his hand, losing a breath slowly as he did so. The moment was then just quiet, the fuming Murdoc walking out of the house, presumably to his winnebago, leaving the three of them alone.

The fridge door opened, and Russ’ voice broke the uncomfortable silence. “We need more food, ‘specially if we are gonna eat t’night.” 

Noodle reached into her back pocket–2D’s eyes suddenly following her hand calmly–and slipped out her wallet. She flipped it open and searched for a moment, before handing Russ a card, presumably her debit card. He took it and studied it, and before he could say anything, Noodle interrupted. “It’s my job usually to get these things, but you can do it this time.” She then glanced over at him as she stuffed her wallet back into her back pocket. “Six-nine-six-nine is the pin.” 

Russ let out a loud laugh at that. “I love your pin.” He simply said, while Noodle smiled at him. 2D had a confused look on his face, before his slow brain finally registered what it meant. He made an  _ ‘Oh’ _ face, before looking away with embarrassment. “Anyways, I got’chu. Be back in a while.” He waved at them, before walking out of the kitchen. She heard him shuffle on his jacket, before walking out front, locking the door after himself.

In that moment, Noodle let out a long breath, sitting herself up and leaning back into him. He looked down in curiosity, not quite sure of what she wanted.

“Lil’ luv-?” He was cut off by her turning around and pressing her hands against his chest. 

“They're gone, こいしい (koishii).” She murmured against his chest, resting her forehead against him softly.

In a timespan of six months, Noodle had grown a sudden attachment towards 2D–her feelings so strong and unbearable to have held to herself–that she had confessed to him. He had also felt the same way, and told her what she had hoped to be true for him too. Since then, they’d not said a single hushed word about this to the other two for the time being. When it was just the two of them, no chance of the band members catching them, they’d go to her room, or the closest they could make to, before taking one another as quick as they could. 

“B-baby! M-Murdoc is pro’lly jus’ out front in th’ winnebago, an’ could come in any moment!” He whispered to her, his hands holding the sides of her face and tilting it upwards, facing him. She let out a soft noise, her hands slipping under his shirt and pressing fully against him–her cold hands resting against his hot torso made him shiver hard. But all she had to do was give him that one puppy-dog look, her lips parting slightly as she watched him. He let out a groan, before pulling her head up to meet with his lips in a heated kiss. She clawed up his stomach, letting out choked moans against his lips. His hands gave into her wants and reached down, cupping her arse and pulling her up and off of her feet. He held her up by her ass, while her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands gripped the back of his head, gripping his hair hard as she felt her needs boiling over.

He began his walk out of the kitchen, parting away from her lips, only to feel her lips dive straight to his neck and suck hard against one spot she found fitting. He groaned loudly, leaning against the doorframe leading out to the hallway, pausing to gather himself from just taking her in the kitchen itself. He took a deep breath and growled softly. “Jus’ you keep’at up, ‘n’ you’ll see what’ll ‘appen next.” He warned lowly, almost seductively as she continued her attack. She whimpered against his neck, becoming weak at her core as he spoke to her in such a dirty way. He took his usual two steps at a time, all the way up to the third floor, where their rooms were. He glanced over at her room, before grinning and taking the other way to his room. 

They never had sex in his room before, so he wanted to overwhelm her with the scent of him, since he knew she absolutely loved and was addicted to how he smelled. He didn’t quite get how she loved his scent–he personally didn’t think he’d smell that good–but she couldn’t seem to get  _ enough  _ of it. When they cuddled together, she would always bury her head into the side of him, and when he gave her his jacket, she would always bury her head in it for a minute to just take deep breaths in. 

So why not?

She gasped as they entered his room, and the overwhelming smell of purely him was so concentrated that she seemed to just moan as they made their way to his bed. She pulled him down to her lips, kissing him with such passion and in such a haze, that she didn’t recognize how messy she actually was becoming. 

A slight gleam of saliva coated both of their lips, and when they pulled away there was a thin strand connecting the two. He chuckled at that and gave her rear a rough squeeze, heaving out a heavy breath as he toed off his boots and got up onto his mattress on his knees. Laying her down gently across his bed, he came over her and practically stuffed his hand down her jeans–seeing as they were as tight as second skin on her–and began his attack on her body. His hand above her panties, he pressed his index finger against her bundle of nerves overtop of her thin article of clothing, watching as she choked out a noise, arching her hips off of the mattress to meet with more of him. 

He let his lips part slightly while his hand decided he didn’t want to toy around with her–he just wanted to see her reach so many climaxes because he loved how she looked when she did. His middle and ring finger dove inside of her in no time, seeing as she was already wet for him, while his thumb connected with that sweet spot at her apex. She arched her back and cried out at the sensation, tightening around him at the sudden and swift movement. “‘D! M-more, oh Gods, m-more!” She moaned out, her body becoming hot and uncomfortable–in need of his help to get rid of this uncomfortable heat inside of her! 

Her hands shot up and the next thing he knew, he was shirtless since she simply ripped it off of him. She was a strong woman anyways, so what clothing can stop her? She tossed away the ruined shirt and sat up, licking up his chest slowly in one, broad stroke. Her hands clawed at his arms, and she was pleased to hear his deep groan of approval.

He wanted to do the same thing as tearing her clothes off and ravishing her wholly, but he held himself back to keep her on edge of what he was going to do to her. He wouldn’t give in that easily–

But her lips attached to his nipple with a soft whimper, her body trembling while he was thrusting his fingers in and out in an agonizingly slow time. But when she began to suck on his nipple, he pushed his hand against all of her while his fingers dug deep inside of her, almost trying to force his fingers in further than he could. She moaned louder against his nipple, and before she knew it, he was pushing her down and completely ridding her of everything in a matter of seconds. He pushed himself out of his jeans and boxers and scooted closer to her. He slung one of her legs by the underside of her knee in the crook of his elbow, pulling it up as he thrusted inside of her in one go. 

Her eyes widened at the sensation of this new angle, and she let out a desperate moan in need of what he can give her. He didn’t waste anymore time as he began to thrust desperately inside of her, watching as she panted below him with loud moans and her hands fisting into his sheets. His room was enriched with his heavy musk, and his hands were caressing her body with sweet touches, while his hips against her weren’t as kind–they were hitting against her own hips hard, giving her the pleasure she so longed for. Her forehead pressed against his as he leaned forward, her eyes closed tightly as a trail of his name came out between her panting and moaning, unable to stop herself from saying even his real name in the midst of it all. 

He didn’t like when anybody called him by his real name, but he  _ loved it _ when she was crying out his name while he fucked her to no end. 

But this type of sex led to much shorter ends than when they normally did. This was the roughest he had ever had with her, but he was enjoying it immensely. So was Noodle, as her head was spinning with lust and pleasure, and when his fingers from his free hand traveled down to her sweet spot and began to circle it quickly, stroking her in the way he knows she found the best, she came undone underneath him. She cried out loudly, her head pressing back into his pillows as her neck arched. Her back arched as well, and she was pressed–trapped was a better term–against the weight of him. He couldn’t hold back either, and he let himself go as well, releasing inside of her with a loud moan from himself. She watched as he came undone, and found pleasure just by viewing his expression.

His jaw slacked as he closed his eyes tightly, his head dropping while his hips thrusted a little sloppier against hers, his body jerking slightly as he came. Her head dropped once he finished, and with a soft moan she closed her eyes. He looked up and slid his freakishly long hand under her neck, lifting her head up to look at her. She opened her eyes up at that moment, looking into the abyss that was his black eyes, before leaning in to kiss him softly. He kissed back with that same gentleness she gave, sighing happily against her. 

“I love you Stu.” She murmured softly against his lips.

“I luv you too, lil’ luv.” He whispered back, tracing small circles on the back of her neck affectionately. 

“We need to get going now.” She simply whispered, but made no effort to get up at all. He didn’t either, letting her statement go in one ear and out of the other for the moment. She leaned up and kissed him softly, enough to just show affection towards him. He found that he could kiss her forever and never get sick of it. He was so happy to have her as his, and was shocked that she even liked  _ him _ , of  _ all _ people! He felt like the luckiest man alive because of it–she was the nicest and most well put-together woman he had ever dated as well, which was a plus to be walking around with. She buried her face against his chest then, listening to his steady heartbeat while closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the quiet company of one another, until they seriously needed to get up before one of the two came back home.

Pulling out of her, the singer wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up off the bed with her, keeping her close. He walked her to his dresser, opening it to search for a clean shirt to wear–it was getting late, so he decided to get into something more comfortable. 

It was a good excuse to get dressed into clean clothes anyways. 

While he was searching, he pulled out a black shirt with a grey Playboy logo on the front of it. He then slung that shirt over her shoulder, deciding to give that one to her. She made a small noise and buried her face in it, taking deep breaths while basking in it. He smiled to himself before randomly choosing another shirt from the drawer, closing it right afterwards. “C’mon luv, get dressed innit now, a‘right?” He asked softly, kissing her cheek before walking back to his bed to set her down on it. She did as she was told but looked up at him with a pouting face. He cocked an eyebrow at her when she gave that face, before turning back to his dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants. 

“It’s a good thing you donated your shirt to me, because I have to do laundry today.” She said sweetly, before adding, “And ‘cause I’m going to be keeping this shirt as mine now.” 

That got him to turn around with wide eyes. “‘Ya keepin’ my fav’rit shirt?!” He exclaimed, making her laugh quietly and bury her face into his shirt softly. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers and his blue lounge pants before coming back to her, pushing her back onto the bed. He then immediately began to tickle her, “I asked a q’esti’n!” He said again, grinning wildly as he watched her laugh and squirm from being tickled.

“M-maybe!” She stuttered out loudly between laughs, tears brimming her eyes from laughing so hard for so long. He stopped and let his prisoner go, placing his hands on her hips softly while looking at her with his toothy grin. She smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him tenderly. “My handsome smile.” She commented against his lips, pulling back enough just to study his face. He huffed a breath as she stopped kissing him, but enjoyed seeing her look up at him contently. 

“Me? Han’som’?” He questioned to her, a confused look plastered to his face.

“はい (Hai).” She responded back, brushing one hand against his cheek slowly. “Believe me.” She murmured quieter than before, kissing his nose once before pushing him to stand up with her. She motioned for him to put on his shirt, and while he did that, she walked out of his room and across the hall, into her room. He followed after her, leaning against the door frame to watch as she went to her bureau, opening the closet portion of it to reveal it practically empty, noting how she was right about needing to do laundry. She picked up a pair of black sweatpants which cuffed at the ankles. She closed the doors then, opening one of the drawers below it. She picked out a clean pair of panties–dark purple–and a thin sport bra to wear–also dark purple–before closing the drawer with a slight movement of the hip.

She walked over to her bed then, dropping the clothing on the edge. The guitarist wiggled into her panties and slipped on her bra over her head, before reaching down to her sweatpants. Once she got those on, she tightened the strings as tight as they could be, before leaving them be. Her sweatpants were big on her, and 2D noticed how they seemed to be almost twice as big as her legs normally were, so he just assumed she liked them that big on her. 

She cleared her throat, catching his attention up to look her in the eye. She was smirking at the this point as she spoke, “I saw that. Looking at me change, huh?” She then stuck her tongue out at him, before going back to the shirt he gave to her, slipping it over herself. She held herself for a moment, looking down at how big the shirt was on herself, before walking back to her lover. She pushed her hands against his chest, letting her fingers come up to hold his neck. He looked down at her quietly, just waiting to see what she was going to do.

She leaned up and gave a kiss on both corners of his lips, teasing him before she let him have his kiss his eyes seemed to beg for. “Come on.” She murmured quietly, taking his hand while she walked in front of him towards the stairs. 

“Wait.” He said sternly, making her stop and look over her shoulder. He came up behind her and nuzzled into her neck. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, exhaling a breath while she cuddled into him for a short moment. “I jus’ need ‘dis be’fer we go downstairs, where I can’ot do ‘dis.” His reasoning was perfectly fine by her, and she quite frankly agreed with him. 

Once they heard the front door open downstairs, they looked to one another with a short nod, letting go of one another for the time being, until they were alone again.


End file.
